Majin Jinx
Majin Jinx (魔人ジンクス, Majin Jinkusu) is an upcoming character in the fan fiction Dragon Ball Champions. She possesses the 7 Star Dragon Ball and forces the other characters to complete certain tasks in order to retrieve it. Appearance Jinx has mauve-colored skin with shoulder length hair and two long, curled bangs. Her eyes have black sclera and pupils with blue irises. She wears a red Dyno Woo-gi with yellow padding. The belt is black with a yellow buckle. Her gloves and boots are black and feature red straps with yellow buttons, and white soles on her boots. She also sports a white scarf. Personality Jinx is innocent, mischievous, and playful. She likes to play pranks on others, much to her amusement and to her victim's annoyance. She also tends to be spoiled, selfish, immature, and temperamental; if something bothers Jinx, she will cry, whine, and complain like a baby until she gets her way. Jinx refuses to respect someone she does not like, though it's relatively easy to win her respect by giving getting her food, as she is particularly fond of pastries. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Ki Blast' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Regeneration' – Jinx is capapable of regenerating lost appendages, holes in her body, recover from being blown to pieces, or even being blasted to vapor so long as she is not completely obliterated. *'Mystic Attack' – The ability to extend his arms or legs. *'Chocolate Beam' – A technique that turns whoever is hit into inanimate objects such as candy. Jinx fires the technique from her index finger. *'Mystic Bullet' – Jinx puts her hand down to her side and charges a pink energy sphere. She then extends her arm with her hand up at a 90 degree angle with her fingers spread apart and fires a big pink energy sphere at the opponent. *'Trap Shooter' – Jinx draws her right hand back and charges a pink energy sphere. Then, she waves her hand forward and fire several, powerful energy spheres that follow the opponent's movements. *'Innocence Hammer' – Jinx attacks the opponent with a right knee strike to their stomach. Then, she rapidly slaps the opponent's face several times before knocking them away with a punch to the stomach. *'Innocence Smash' – Jinx headbutts the opponent and sends them into the air with a swift flip kick. Then, she stretches her arm to grab the opponent by their ankle and slams them into the ground. She slams them into the ground a few more times before she throws them away. *'Vanishing Ray' – Jinx fires two pink beams from her eyes. Trivia *Jinx's name is a pun on the word jinx, a curse or hex of bad luck (it is not a reference to the DC villain or Pokémon of the same name). *Her favorite food is chocolate eclairs. Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Females Category:Majins Category:Characters who cannot die of natural causes